This invention relates to sporting and recreational equipment and more particularly to equipment to enable a person to slide or skim over a surface in a kneeling position. It is particularly designed for use on snow. While it, to a limited extent, simulates the sport of skiing since it is designed for use by a person in a kneeling position, the procedures and techniques employed in its use are substantially different. cl BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
The invention provides a pair of ski-like members on which the user kneels. Each of the members, adjacent its forward end, has a pocket into which the user inserts a knee. Toward the rearward end, each of the members has an upstanding stop against which the user braces the toe of his boot. Thus, by pressing the toes rearwardly, the user retains the members by pushing the knees against the pocket and the toes against the stop. With this type of grip on the members, the user can manuever through proper use of thigh muscles and shifting of body weight. In addition, the user is provided with a pair of hand-held paddle-like devices to push against the snow to propel himself over the surface and assist in changing the direction of travel.